In the two-person game of nim, a series of rows of sticks are established. While the game has rules not here relevant, the object of the game is to force the opponent to pick up the last stick. An electrical analog of the game can utilize rows of lights, with a switch connected to each light, and with the object of the game being to force the opponent to extinguish the last light.
This invention concerns an electrical circuit which can be used to accomplish the above objective, while providing a safeguard against one of the players surreptitiously turning one of the lights on again after extinguishing it.